There Has to be Another Way
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene-to-shot fic for the kitchen scene of 3x10. just my version of what could have happened


_a/n: honestly, before the kiss scene came along later in this episode I just feel head over heels in love with this scene. The emotions were hardly begging for rough angry sex…but they were definitely begging for something! So this is my way of coping with that Happy reading!_

_Dedicated to loveyoualways21(for convincing me I wasn't the only one that saw something in this scene) & delena28 (for wanting some kitchen sex…because who doesn't hehe)_

Damon listened carefully to the beats of Elena's heart as he walked into the kitchen. She was facing away from him, her hands in the sink. The smell of the hybrid's blood was in the air, had been on the porch where Jeremy had chopped off his head, but Damon fought through it to breath in the faint trace of her perfume. "Did you get rid of him?" her voice was strained, her tone slightly impatient.

To say she was upset would have been a harsh misunderstanding. "Yeah, Tony the Headless Hybrid is now at the bottom of Steven's Quarry."

She rinsed, looking up for a moment to see his reflection in the window. "What about Alaric?"

"Took care of him too, he'll be fine. How are you?"

She sighed, and then he heard the threat of tears in her voice. "I think I got most of the blood off the porch."

She was in pain, she was scared and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it at the moment…that more than anything hurt him. "Elena…look at me." She sighed and slowly turned around, her eyes taking a remarkably long time to meet his. "It's gonna be okay."

She nodded, turned back to the sink and grabbed the bottle of antiseptic. "There is something I have to tell you." Her hands were stained with blood, her eyes worried he would be angry with her for what she was about to tell him. "I made a deal with Klaus…I gave him Rebekah."

Damon's heart sank quickly. "What? No, no, no, no…you did not do that!" he seethed, but held back his temper knowing he couldn't completely loose it on her. "She's going to come here and kill you."

"No she won't Klaus won't let her cuz he needs me."

"And suddenly you trust him?" Elena saw the frustration in his face, the slight disgust…but mostly the confusion. She'd done exactly what he'd told her not too, but he had to understand her reasons. If anyone could understand it would be him.

"No I don't trust him…but what other choice do I have? I don't trust Stefan…do you think he's just going to give up the coffins?"

What was left of Damon's soul, what this girl had resurrected broke a little. He was hiding something from her, a secret and if she found out the rath of this women scorned would definitely burn. "My brother's sort of…running his own show right now."

"Yeah and my brother just chopped off someone's head!" she shook her head, moving away slightly. "It's not right, it's not fair…he's sixteen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this."

Damon waited until she was back at the sink before moving. She needed space and he wanted to give it to her, but he just couldn't leave her when she was like this. She needed something, needed him and whether she liked it or not she was going to get it. "Elena."

"There has to be another way." She turned on the water to fight the blood off her hands. It was useless. "We have to fix it."

"We will." He came forward, leaning over her slightly to turn the water off. "Hey Elena," she ran her hands over the towel leaving red smears on the fabric. His voice was soft, his eyes determined as he turned her around so she was facing him. He gave into the need to touch her, cradling her face between his hands. Her hair was so soft. "We will, k?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. His eyes went to her lips…the ache to kiss her always in the back of his mind. She shocked him to the remains of his soul by closing the distance and pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. It was meant to be a friendly kiss, a thank you for his understanding, but the moment her lips touched his she lost all control. "Damon." Her desperate, slightly aroused tone shook him and he gripped the counter she'd backed him against.

"What are you doing?." He murmured against her hungry mouth, wanting more but knowing that what she'd gone through today was a sharp catalyst for all of this.

"Kissing you." She answered back, her hands slipping under his jacket, then under his shirt.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he allowed his fingers to tangle in the hair at the back of her neck, pulling lightly so her neck would tilt and he could kiss her.

As his tongue slipped between her teeth in search for hers she smiled. "It seems that you are."

"Kissing you could never be bad Elena, I crave it almost as much as I crave to taste your blood."

Elena was tired of everyone wanting her blood, wanting it sacrificed on an altar, craving it so much that they had to leave and run off, using it to their own advantage to create more monsters…but when Damon said it, it was sexy. "I could have easily died today Damon." She whispered, pushing back for a moment to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If Alaric hadn't been in front of me I would have run to push Jeremy out of the street. If I hadn't panicked and given Jeremy enough time to kill the hybrid I would have let him in and who knows what would have happened…everytime there are a thousands ways I could die just like that and with the mixed in supernatural elements our lives have taken it's so much worse."

"I would never let you die." It was the sincerest words that Damon had ever spoken, and they comforted Elena more than he could imagine.

"I know that."

Then they were kissing again, this time more hotly. Damon knew he should stop her, knew he should leave…but he just couldn't. Having her hair in his hands, her body fitted against his…it all felt too good. She tasted too damn good. "This is insane."

"What isn't insane lately?" she offered, and then it was her being pushed up against the island. His hands went under her, propping her up and sitting her against the top. They'd made dinner in this room together, they'd laughed together and shared secrets…it was hardly the most romantic place in the house, in the world but it was all they needed in the moment.

"You're going to have to say stop." He warned, his cool fingers working under her black lace shirt and up her back.

"I don't want you to stop." She answered honestly, pulling him closer to her and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Am I terrible?"

"No, you're just as tired as I am for pretending we aren't in love."

She didn't say anything in response, but she didn't deny it either and that he took comfort in. Were they really going to do this? Were they actually going to make love for the first time in her kitchen where Ric or Jeremy could walk in at any moment? It all felt too dream like, too fantasy elaborate. Then her nails scraped down the front of his chest and he looked down to see she'd undone all the buttons of his shirt while his brain had been blabbering on. He didn't want to miss another moment of this so he quickly told his mind to shut the fuck up and focused back on Elena. Her smile was a bit wider, her eyes large and dark as she pushed both the jacket at the shirt to the floor.

"You're beautiful." She murmured, leaning forward to press kisses to the bare skin she'd just uncovered.

"So are you." He brought her lips back to his, kissing her hard as his fingers worked her shirt up over her breasts. She lifted her arms, broke the kiss for a moment so he could remove the shirt, and then they were back, locked together even more tightly.

Skin was fused together in the places it touched, but he wanted more and so did she. Together they worked to get his pants undone, then shimmied her jeans down her legs. He surprised her slightly by hooking his thumbs in the tops of her panties and removing them at the same time, but it was just such a Damon thing to do that she couldn't chide him for it. She only smiled when he smirked, blushed when 'the eye thing' sent heat shooting straight to her center and wrapped her bare legs back around him. Her bra was gone within seconds and then they were both naked in her kitchen. It was incredible, it was crazy and she found herself loving every minute of it.

Damon leaned over her, pushing a cookbook and an apron aside so he could lay her down for a moment. One sweep of his tongue on the inside of her thigh earned him an a hiss, but a moan was what he wanted. He moved closer to his destination, wishing they had more time, wishing she was more comfortable so he could really show her what being loved by Damon Salvatore was. He tasted her then and she moaned, even better she moaned his name. His fingers tightened in their grip on her thighs and she moaned again, sending his head reeling.

Another brush of his tongue against her clit had her sitting up, her hands in his hair and forcing him to kiss her. "No more teasing." She begged and slid forward on the counter so their hips were touching. "Not tonight."

Damon knew he could never deny her anything, knew that it was even more impossible when she used that tone with those swollen lips and flushed face. She wanted him and he wanted her…there was nothing really more simple than that. He took a moment to find a pull on his control and held onto it, gritting his teeth as he slowly slid inside her. The tightness, the warmth nearly undid him there but he held onto that thin control and looked down at her. Her mouth was slightly parted, her cheeks red with excitement. "Ready?"

"I have to ask you a favor." Her tone had changed suddenly and he blinked. Those were odd words for a time like this, especially since it sounded like she'd gone back to the verge of tears. "Damon, are you listening?"

He blinked again, looking down at her…except she was dressed and they were standing back by the sink. _Fuck sakes…really? _He nearly growled aloud, but she was talking to him and he had to pay attention. "Yes, sorry what?"

The way he'd been looking at her instantly warmed her…but not in the comforting way she thought she needed. The darkness and intensity of his eyes had excited her, turned her on. She shook her head, chalking it up to exhaustion and confusion. There was no way he'd been picturing her naked at a time like this…even though she'd taken a moment to fantasize what it would be like to have him toss her up on the island and strip her to nothing. "I asked if you would help me with Jeremy."

He put the pieces together quickly, forcing his eyes to stay on hers instead of darting to the counter he was sure they'd just been about to make love on. He could practically still feel her around him, imagine the softness of her skin under his hands. That must have been a pretty intense fantasy. "Of course."

She nodded and slowly walked past him to the stairs, noticing his eyes lingering on the island. The cookbook was still in place, as if he'd never brushed it aside. Damn this woman, she would going to be the death of him.

_a/n: alright, so it was a fantasy but I hope you all thought it was entertaining instead of ridiculous. Well, maybe a little ridiculous…but Damon is too so that makes it alright I hope! I think the scene deserved a little more, but knowing that we got the kiss afterwards stopped me from turning this into a real smut scene. Hope you liked anyway!_


End file.
